1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to removable clippings collection baskets which are attached to reel mower cutting units for receiving grass clippings, and more specifically to support assemblies which couple such baskets to the cutting units.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide reel mower cutting units with baskets or containers which are positioned adjacent the cutting unit to receive grass clippings. When the basket becomes full of grass clippings the operator will remove or detach the basket from the cutting unit to empty it at a desired location.
Various mechanisms have been provided for attaching or coupling the basket to the cutting unit so that it collects clippings generated by the cutting unit and can be removed for emptying. One such mechanism provides a pair of laterally spaced rods or stingers which are fixed to respective left and right sides of the cutting unit. The basket includes mating openings or slots into which the stingers are received to hold the basket in position. The operator removes a full basket by lifting each side of the basket until the rods or stingers are no longer within the slots. Such baskets are often unsuitable for belly-mounted cutting units as such baskets typically require a great deal of effort for the operator to access the basket such that he can grasp each side of the basket to lift and remove it from the stingers. The stingers are attached to the cutting unit frame so that the weight is supported on the cutting unit. As the basket is filled, the additional weight tends to tip the cutting unit, changing the relationship between the cutting blades and the vegetation being cut so that the cutting height and cutting performance of the cutting unit may be adversely affected.
Another conventional mechanism uses a three piece design consisting of an upper hook, handle, and a lower bail which work together to support the grass catcher. A two-step process is needed to remove the grass catcher. First, the handle must be disconnected from the hook, then the catcher may be lifted out. In this design, the upper hook is bolted to a lift arm, while the lower bail is connected to the cutting unit. As the cutting unit steers, the lower bail moves independently of the upper hook causing them to slide and wear. Because the majority of the weight is transferred to the lift arm and not the cutting unit, the quality and height of cut is not greatly affected. However, mounting the basket to the lift arm allows for disparity in movement of the basket as compared to movement the cutting unit (e.g. when making a turn) creating a gap between them so that clippings are not efficiently collected. Also, the hook and bail protrude in front of the cutting unit, making it easy to catch the structure on other objects, which may damage the mounting structure or the other object.
Other conventional attaching mechanisms include hooks or brackets located at the sides of the basket, and therefore they too make it difficult for an operator to remove a full basket from cutting units positioned beneath a vehicle. These brackets also couple the basket to the cutting unit so that a full basket may affect the cutting height and quality of cut.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an attachment assembly for a clippings basket which allows the basket to follow a cutting unit for efficient collection of clippings.
It would also be desirable to provide such a clippings basket which can closely follow the cutting unit while supported on a support structure other than the cutting unit itself, so that the height and quality of cut of the cutting unit is substantially unaffected by additional weight as the basket fills with clippings.
Further, it would be desirable to provide such a basket which may be easily removed and reattached to the reel mower cutting unit, even where the cutting unit is positioned beneath a vehicle.